Paralyzed
by weatherwarden
Summary: The WWE Women's Championship, Shawn Michaels, John Cena and being stalked by Randy Orton. This is all normal for May Smith, the WWE's newest diva... [UPDATED 29th August]
1. The Beginning

"Are you ready to go on, sweetheart?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned to see the undeniably sexy Shawn Michaels standing behind me.

My name was May Smith, or as I am known in the World Wrestling Entertainment world, simply May. I was a valet and diva in the WWE world, after being spotted on the street. I was the company's youngest employee and the youngest diva, at 18 years of age. When I had been introduced earlier in the year to the company, Shawn Michaels had taken an instant liking to me. He'd asked me to be his valet and accompany him to the ring during matches - an offer which I accepted. Working with Shawn would get me into the spotlight as he was a respected and liked wrestler. He even trained me, teaching me some moves. Everybody was puzzled at Shawn's decision to take me on as he'd never had somebody accompany him to the ring before, and the fact there was a 23 year age gap between us - he was 41, I was 18. But our team worked, after a couple of shows, Shawn became even more popular then he already was and I was being named the company's most popular diva and also the sexiest. They were even considering me to take on the current WWE Women's Champion, Melina, for her title. I didn't think I could do it, but Shawn had told me time and time again that I could do anything and that he'd come to the ring when I wrestled.

It was Monday night, and of course that meant it was Monday Night Raw. Shawn had a match with The Great Khali that he'd demanded earlier on in the show - Shawn wanted to face John Cena for the WWE Championship. The Great Khali was a monstrously large man, he was 7'3" and weighed over 400 pounds. He was unbeatable and had beaten Shawn up the week before on the show. He scared me, and I was worried about Shawn facing him. I cared about him and didn't want him to get hurt.

I finished messing with my hair and turned to face Shawn fully. "Yes…" I said, trying to look confident. Shawn smiled, but then cocked his head to one side. I knew he knew something was wrong. We'd only been working together for a couple of months, but he already knew me very well.

"What's wrong, May?" He asked.

"I'm worried about this match with Khali. He beat you up last week. He's massive Shawn, what if something happens?" I bit my lip. That was my fault about being Shawn's valet, I was always scared he'd get hurt in his matches, even though he was an amazing wrestler and always bounced back.

"Oh, sweetheart, don't worry. I'll be fine, I know what I'm doing" Shawn answered. He came closer to me and cupped my face in his hand. That kind of gesture made me like him even more - he made me feel safe. I surveyed him before I answered. He was dressed in his usual match outfit, and he looked absolutely gorgeous. Even though he was more then 20 years older then me, I still thought he was sexy.

"If you're sure" I said softly.

"Trust me" He whispered. I looked into his eyes, but I had to look up to do it as he was 6'1" and I was a petite 5'2" - 5'5" in heels. Before I knew it was happening, Shawn kissed me. I froze, what was he doing? I was going to pull away, but the kiss was so amazing, I couldn't. As Shawn let go of my face and wrapped his arms around me, I copied the gesture, sliding my arms around him. The kiss was mind-blowing - romantic but sexy and rough at the same time. It continued until Shawn's familiar entrance music started playing. He pulled away from me and smiled a gorgeous smile.

"Guess we're closer then we thought" He said. I nodded, breathless from the kiss. "Let's go," Shawn took my hand and walked me out to the main arena. I couldn't believe Shawn had just kissed me - we had a professional relationship with no romance up until that moment. I didn't think someone as mature as Shawn would fancy an 18 year old teenager like me, but he'd just kissed me, I was confused now.

When we entered the main arena with the ring and all the fans, Shawn went into his usual crazy dancing around mode. He was so cute in his entrance. We'd adapted his entrance to accommodate me - when he got on his knees for the fireworks to go off, I stood above him. I don't know what made him so hyper this evening - either the match or the kiss we'd just shared, but I was struggling to keep up with him as he strode down the ramp to the strains of his entrance theme, "Sexy Boy." I struggled along in his wake in my stilettos (Shawn told me he didn't like slutty women and wanted me to just wear jeans and a sexy top to the ring, I added the stilettos myself). Shawn looked behind him and slowed down for me. I took his arm and he walked me down to the ring. He kept giving me looks, which I knew had something to do with our encounter backstage. Being the gentleman he is, Shawn held the ropes open for me so I could step in. I stepped in and looked around the arena - loads of fans had Shawn signs (mostly 'HBK' signs for his nickname 'The Heartbreak Kid') and I even had a couple - the one I saw that made me blush was 'May - WWE's Sexiest Diva.' I was glad Shawn still had loads of fans ever after he'd beaten John Cena, who was also extremely popular. Shawn joined me in the ring and did his usual pre-match routine - getting up on the ropes and doing the DX sign. Then he came up behind me, wrapping an arm around me. As we awaited the arrival of The Great Khali, I thought about how strong Shawn felt behind me - he was totally pumped and ready for the match. Khali's music started up and he appeared, looking as intimidating and massive as ever. I let an involuntary shiver go through me, and felt Shawn squeeze me reassuringly from behind.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. He won't touch you, it's me he's after. If he even so much as lays a hand on you, he'll be dead" He whispered in my ear.

"I know… but he's so intimidating, Shawn" I replied, placing my hand over his. Shawn wrapped his fingers around mine.

"He doesn't scare me… think about it, hun. If I beat him, I'll be the first person ever to do it and I'll get to face John Cena for the championship," He continued. His other hand moved to my hair and stroked it gently (I have long, almost waist length black hair). "You want me to be the champion, don't you?" He asked.

"Of course" I said. Khali was almost into the ring, he took forever to walk down because he was so huge.

"Then I have to do this match. Having you here with me helps too, you're my support. Now go out of the ring before he comes in" Shawn said. He let go of me. I caught his hand and squeezed it, then stepped out of the ring just as Khali stepped in. Shawn was right - if he wanted to be the champion, he had to do this match to get to face John Cena, so I had to support him. I was standing on the side nearest the commentators - Jerry Lawler and Jim Ross, I could hear what they were saying.

They were talking about how much of a challenge it was going to be for Shawn against Khali, and when they noticed me standing near them - Jerry Lawler, who had a thing for the ladies and who had introduced me to the fans, said "And of course, accompanying Shawn to the ring is the lovely May, who looks worried about this match."

Jim Ross agreed by saying "And she has a right to be worried, even though Shawn has assured her numerous times he knows what he's doing." The referee indicated for the bell to ring and the match was on. I stood near the ring and watched as Shawn launched into Khali, leaping on him and throwing punches. There was a huge size difference - Khali was 7'3" and Shawn was 6'1" - he looked like a child next to him. Khali shoved at Shawn and he went flying. I winced, every time he got hurt like that, I got more and more worried. The match was a no disqualification match, so either man could do anything they wanted. Shawn tried to beat up on Khali for awhile but every time the massive man sent him flying.

Shawn looked in my direction and shouted "May, get me a chair!" as he tried to pummel Khali. I immediately dived under the ring and grabbed a chair. I tossed it into the ring and Shawn grabbed it. He'd managed to get Khali half down so he hit him in the head with the chair. He went down, amazingly.

"GO SHAWN!" I yelled out, and tried to rally the crowd up. Soon I had a chant of "HBK!" going around the arena. Khali was still down and Shawn decided he was going to tune up the band. I eyed Khali and noticed he was getting up. I tuned in when I realised Shawn was looking at me as tuned up the band. I shook my head at him, trying to send a silent message to not use the move. Shawn ignored me and went to use Sweet Chin Music but Khali grabbed his foot and hit him so he went down. I gasped, Shawn hardly ever missed with SCM.

With Shawn out on the floor, dazed, Khali turned around and looked directly at me. I felt my heartbeat speed up, why was he looking at me like that? He started to step towards me. I heard Jerry Lawler saying behind me "Khali has decided to inflict some damage on poor innocent May for tossing Shawn that chair." I freaked out and tried to step backwards, but Khali got there first and grabbed onto my hair. He hauled me up and I screamed, it hurt so badly. The entire arena erupted into noise, most people booing Khali. I was so scared he was going to hurt me even more, when suddenly he let go of me. I fell to the ground outside the ring and saw Shawn had gotten up and kicked him in the back. Relief poured through me, but my head also hurt from where Khali had almost yanked my hair from it's roots. Shawn mouthed to me 'Are you ok?' and I nodded, even though my head felt like it was going to explode. 'Thank you' I mouthed back at him. He smiled an absolutely gorgeous smile and went back to beating up Khali as the arena erupted into screams of support for him. I cradled my head in my hands. I breathed out deeply and tried to keep my concentration on the match. A sudden pain shot through my head and it was so severe, I collapsed to the floor.

I heard Jim Ross' voice behind me - "Somebody get some medical attention out here for May, she's just collapsed to the floor right here in front of us from when Khali grabbed her by the hair!" My vision was going all hazy from the pain but I could see Shawn had stopped and was looking down at me in concern. I didn't want him to lose concentration, if he worried about me, Khali would get him.

"Shawn, concentrate on the match!" I managed to call out, as some medical officers came down to the ring. Shawn continued to try to beat Khali down, who'd managed to get up by this time, but he looked over at me every few seconds. One of the medical officers crouched down next to me.

"What's hurting?" He asked.

"My head" I said, squeezing my eyes shut, as if that would somehow block out the pain.

"Ok, let's get you out of here" The officer said. I attempted to shake my head, but it hurt too much.

"No, I'm staying to support Shawn" I said. I wasn't going to leave him out here on his own, not after he'd told me I was his support.

"Fine," The officer sighed. "Get her a chair!" He barked to the other officer. The other officer made the bell-ringer stand up, and I was helped into the chair.

"What kind of pain is it?" The officer asked me.

"It feels like my head is going to explode. I get short intense bursts of pain," I said, and just at that second, I had one and shouted out, clutching my head. Shawn had noticed I was still in pain and he suddenly looked even more riled up. I knew he was going to hurt Khali for harming me - he cared about me a lot and hated it when somebody tried to hurt me. I'd been hurt by Umaga a couple of months back, after he interfered in a divas match that I was tag teaming in (I was teaming with Mickie James, who is my closest female friend in the company). He did the Samoan Drop on me, and then Shawn ran out to save me. Shawn ran Umaga off and then carried me from the ring - it was from then on we were close.

"Ok, I'm gonna need to put a supportive bandage around your head. It will stop the bursts of pain" The medical officer said.

"Ok" I answered. Anything to stop this pain, and if it meant I could stay out at ringside to support Shawn, I'd let them do it.

"The medical officers are working on May, who has severe head pain from Khali's treatment. Khali hurting his valet seems to have made Shawn angry, he's going all out on this 7'3" monster" I heard Jim Ross saying. The medical officers finished putting the bandage on my head and I noticed it really did work, some of the pain in my head eased immediately. The officer made me take some painkillers - I knew I was going to get drowsy. While that had been happening, Khali had managed to overpower Shawn and was tossing him around like he weighed nothing.

"COME ON SHAWN!" I managed to shout out, and the HBK chant started up around the arena again. Shawn managed to choke Khali in the ring ropes and he fell out, near me. I shrunk up, he'd already hurt me. Shawn hopped out of the ring and mouthed to me 'Don't worry.' I watched as he pulled the covering off the announcers table and then got a chair and dragged Khali over to the table. I recognised this setup, he was going to try to DDT him into the table. He'd done the same thing to John Cena a couple of weeks back, but Khali was a hell of a lot bigger then John. Shawn tried to get Khali up, but he couldn't do it. I gasped out loud when Khali picked Shawn up and tossed him off him. The whole arena watched in horror as he picked Shawn up and carried him back to the announcers table. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Khali threw Shawn through the table - the table collapsed and Shawn's body twisted over at a funny angle as he hit the floor. He was motionless, and I was frozen in shock. I had never seen Shawn be thrown so easily before. I couldn't move, and neither could Shawn. The referee looked at Shawn and then indicated to ring the bell, meaning he was unable to compete anymore and therefore the match had to end.

"Oh, Shawn…" I whispered to myself. He told me everything would be fine, but now he's unmoving on top of a collapsed table. I jumped up to go his aid, but before I got there, Khali stopped me. He grabbed onto me, and I screamed. He'd already hurt me once, and he could do worse this time. As the ring announcer announced Khali was the winner - he basically threw me into the ring. I was terrified, this man was absolutely massive, I looked like a child next to him. And I realised for the first time since we'd become a team, Shawn was unable to help me. The same medical officers from before were tending to him, as he lay sprawled out on the floor. I knew Shawn would be so angry with himself that he couldn't have helped me. Khali towered over me, and I cowered. Suddenly, John Cena's music started playing. John Cena? What was he doing coming out? I looked to my left and saw him running down to the ring. He jumped in and launched into Khali - he had come out to save me.

"Get out, May! Go to Shawn!" John yelled, hitting Khali. I scrambled up and out of the ring to the group of people around Shawn. As I crouched down next to his body, I looked behind me. Khali was overpowering John, he put himself in danger to save me. I owed him a massive thank you later on. I directed my attention back to Shawn. I took his hand and squeezed it. His eyes opened.

"May…" He said, weakly.

"I'm here" I whispered. I stayed with him while the medical officers got him onto a stretcher.

"You were so brave, May" Shawn said, looking into my eyes. He looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"No, you were, standing up for me. Go and get yourself fixed up" I answered. Even though he was in pain, he still managed to smile a sweet sad smile at me. I followed the medical officers out of the main arena - in the ring Khali had basically knocked John Cena out.


	2. They Get Closer

Half an hour or so later, I was sitting in the hallway alone. Shawn was getting medical attention and they'd kicked me out, no matter how many times Shawn had told them he wanted me there. I couldn't believe he'd been hurt - I'd worried about this from the beginning. I had my head in my hands when I heard somebody walking up to me. I looked up, and saw it was John Cena with his championship belt over his shoulder.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey" I replied. He sat down next to me.

"How's Shawn?" He asked. Just even hearing Shawn's name made me upset, and I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"Getting medical attention. He'll be fine" I said. Even as I said that, I felt a tear escape from my eye and roll down my cheek.

"If he's gonna be fine, why the tears?" John asked. He'd always seemed so hard and tough to me, but right now he was looking at me with compassion in his eyes.

"I told Shawn this match was a bad idea, that he'd get hurt, but he insisted on doing it anyway!" I completely broke down and started to cry.

"He's a hard-ass, he's been like that the whole time I've known him" John said. He'd know, he'd had some matches against him in his time in the WWE. "And look, I may seem like I'm tough, but I hate it when a pretty girl like you cries, so how about a hug?" He continued. I looked up at him and he looked sincere. I didn't answer him, just let myself fall into his arms. I buried my face in his shoulder and cried. "Just to let you know, I'd rather have faced Shawn for the championship then Khali" John said, as he hugged me firmly. I kept crying. I must have seemed fragile and emotional to him.

"May, I don't want you to stay here alone… accompany me to the ring" John suddenly said.

"What?" That almost made me stop crying.

"Come to the ring with me. I have a match with Randy Orton coming up next, and Khali is wandering the halls. It'd be safer for you to be out at ringside with me, especially as Shawn is unable to look after you" John continued. He was still holding me, and I suddenly liked how strong he felt. "After I did save you earlier, you owe me" He smiled at me, and I noticed a twinkle in his eyes.

"What do we have here?" A voice asked. John and I both turned to see Edge standing there. Edge was a heel (bad) wrestler on Raw, who cheated to win his matches. He was holding a briefcase, which meant he'd beaten Mr Kennedy to get the Money In The Bank contract off him.

"What do you want?" John asked, his face turning hard. He didn't let go of me, I noticed.

"Are you trying to steal Shawn's valet, John? He won't be pleased" Edge grinned.

"Of course I'm not. May was just upset about Shawn's injury. I don't need to give the man another reason to feud with me" John replied.

"If you don't take her, I might. Yes that's right sweetheart, you're gorgeous. Shawn is going have competition to hold onto you" Edge winked at me and then strode off down the hallway. What the hell was he talking about? HE wanted me?

"Don't worry about him, he just talks smack and doesn't act on it" John rolled his eyes in the direction Edge walked off to. "So, you coming out to the ring with me or not?" He added, looking back at me.

"I don't know if Shawn will like that," I said. Nobody else knew about Shawn and I sharing that kiss, and to be honest I wanted to kiss him again. I wanted more, I wanted to be more then just his valet.

"He'd be glad you weren't at risk alone in the corridors. You're the WWE's youngest member, and with so many large men around, you're safer with somebody, and we've all been told to take care of you if Shawn is out of action" John said. He had a point, and I didn't really want to sit around here by myself anyway.

"Ok, I'll come out with you" I said, softly.

"Fabulous!" John grinned. He looked cute when he did that. "Oh man, let's never let the fans see that side of me" He said. I laughed.

Out in the main arena, Jim Ross said "Everybody, we've just been informed Shawn Michaels is getting medical attention and his valet May will be accompanying John Cena to the ring for his match with Randy Orton. Nobody knows the reason for this, we don't even know if Shawn knows his gorgeous young valet is coming out with another wrestler."

Back in the corridor, John's entrance theme started up and I heard the crowd go into an uproar. "Let's go," John said. I remembered that was what Shawn had said to me before we went out for his match. I wondered how I was going to fit into John's entrance - he came out and saluted the audience.

"When I salute the audience, do it with me" John said, as if he'd read my mind. I followed him into a sea of screams, shouts and John Cena chants. When John saluted the audience, I did it too and tried not to giggle. I saw John grinning like he was trying not to laugh - it was the first time I'd seen him let down his guard in front of the fans. I followed him down to the ring and watched as he stripped off his cap and t-shirt - he was quite a good looking man and certainly not ugly. I always had a soft spot for him, even when Shawn was in a feud with him (they'd had numerous matches over the months I'd been Shawn's valet). I was of course on Shawn's side, but I had always liked John as a WWE fan before I became a diva.

"Thanks for coming out with me, I was worried you wouldn't do it" John whispered to me as he took off his jewellery.

"I didn't want to sit around back there by myself" I replied. I didn't mind coming out with him, but I was worried what Shawn would say later. I was worried he would get angry as he didn't like John and had the feud with him - but John had saved me from Khali, and I knew Shawn would be relieved I was safe. I stayed in the ring until Randy Orton came out, then stepped out, much like I did with Shawn's match. The match got underway and I supported John fully, shouting for him and getting the crowd into a 'Let's go Cena, let's go' chant. I was known in the WWE as one of the best people in the company at getting the crowd pumped up - Shawn's chants and shouts were always the loudest. The match was going in John's favour, when suddenly The Great Khali strode out. I freaked out, why was he here again? John suddenly stopped, looked at him and then looked at me. Even Randy looked a bit apprehensive (he was a heel like Edge). I moved around the ring away from Khali as he walked around it. He picked up John's championship belt and started walking off with it. John looked perplexed and started shouting at him.

"What are you doing with my belt?" He yelled. Khali completely ignored him and kept walking. "COME BACK HERE! He's got my belt!" John shouted desperately. He jumped out the ring and ran after him. He was going to get hurt just like Shawn and I didn't want two men hurt by that monster in the same night. I followed them up the aisle as fast as I could go in my stilettos.

"John, no! You'll end up like Shawn!" I shouted out. John hesitated and when Khali went to grab him, he ducked and hit him when he was down. Khali shoved John away from him and he went barrelling into me, knocking both of us down. John landed on top of me, and Khali left with the belt. Both John and I were winded and I felt my head start to hurt again. John struggled to get off me, but suddenly I heard Shawn's music start to play. Shawn?! What was he doing? He was injured, he shouldn't be out here! I managed to look up, and saw Shawn had indeed come out. He looked furious and was walking with a limp. He came over to us and yanked John off me.

"What are you doing to May? You could have hurt her more!" Shawn yelled at John, shaking him. John attempted to explain, but Shawn was having none of it. He thought John was to blame for all of this. "She's my valet, you hear? I take care of her! She shouldn't have been out here with you in the first place, she could have gotten seriously hurt! You may not be facing me for the championship but we'll definitely have a match now, I'm going to destroy you for touching her!" Shawn continued to shout at John. I was still on the floor, my head hurt too much to stand up. John pulled himself free of Shawn and stalked off. Shawn immediately came to me - he helped me up, wrapping his arm around me. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" He asked, taking me backstage. The crowd was in an uproar, they hadn't seen that coming and frankly, neither had I.

"No, Shawn, you've got it all wrong!" I said as Shawn guided me into his locker-room. "It wasn't John's fault. Khali shoved him into me - John was trying to stop him stealing his belt!" I continued.

"WHAT?" Shawn shouted, his face contorting in anger. The look on his face scared me, and I pulled away from his touch. "He considered the belt more important then you?" He said. Then he looked at me with such an intense look, I felt my knees go weak. "Why were you out there with him in the first place?" He asked. I bit my lip, I KNEW he was going to be mad. I wished I'd never said yes. I didn't answer him. Shawn came closer to me and grabbed my arm. "May, answer me! Why did you go out there with him when you're my valet?" He continued. I still couldn't answer. "I kissed you before my match… I thought we were closer then ever, then you go to the ring with John Cena" Shawn added, spitefully. He said John's name like it was a dirty word.

"He… he… thought it would be safer for me to go to the ring with him then stay backstage. We didn't know Khali was going to come out. I felt unsafe back here without you… I'm sorry Shawn!" I stuttered, trying not to cry again.

"Where are your brains, May? People always interfere in Cena's matches, and Khali is the number one contender for John's title - the match I just lost to him ensured he was! You should know that. I can't believe you'd be so stupid!" Shawn shouted.

"I'm sorry, Shawn! I didn't know what else to do - I was crying about you being hurt and he came along and comforted me and then told me I should go to the ring with him!" I answered. Shawn stared at me, and I realised I'd said the wrong thing.

"He comforted you? How?" He demanded. The way he was acting was scaring me more then anything else that had happened that evening. I'd never seen him fly off the handle like this, especially not at me. We hardly ever argued.

"He just hugged me, Shawn. That's it!" I started crying, I hated fighting with Shawn. We spent nearly all of our time together, doing the shows and promotion for Raw. Shawn breathed in deeply.

"Stay here, May. I have something I need to do. I'll deal with you when I get back" He said. Before I could say anything, he walked out. I kept crying uncontrollably, I was so scared he would dump me as his valet. I loved being his valet and I loved spending time with him.

"Shawn's upset you, eh?" I heard Edge's voice. I looked up and he was standing in the doorway, sans briefcase this time. I didn't answer him, just kept crying. "You should get rid of him and come with me. I'd never do that to you, I'd treat you how you deserve to be treated" He continued. I shook my head, but it hurt. Why was he saying this? I wouldn't leave Shawn, however much he was hurting me. "Seriously girly, he's treating you like crap - the whole backstage area could hear him yelling at you. Now he's dealing with Cena. He doesn't deserve you" Edge said. Could he be right? Could Shawn be treating me badly? No, no, no. Shawn had treated me with nothing but respect since we'd met. "You'd be a great valet to me - you could even make me popular. You're a wanted girl, sweetheart, believe me. Shawn wants to hold onto you, but he's got competition. Cena wants you - he may act like he doesn't, but he's into you. As am I. Think about it" He finished. Then he turned and walked away, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I did think about it, as I kept crying and waiting for Shawn to return. Edge had said John wanted me too - was that really why he wanted me to come to the ring with him? Not because he was worried about my safety but because he had the hots for me? Could Shawn see that but I couldn't? And Edge himself wanted me too, I didn't want to turn heel (Shawn and I were both faces), but he made a very good point.

"May" Shawn's voice interrupted my thoughts. I snapped out of my daydream and saw he was standing in front of me. He looked considerably calmer then before, but I was still scared of the way he'd yelled at me.

"If you're going to yell at me again, Shawn, save it" I said, my voice thick with emotion.

"I'm not. I found Cena - he said he was worried about your safety the whole time and told me you'd run up the ramp after him when he'd gone after Khali. Sweetheart, why did you put yourself in danger?" He said. He sat down next to me.

"I didn't want him to get hurt like you were," I answered, softly. Shawn reached out for my hand and I let him take it. I knew he could feel my fingers shaking.

"Are you scared of me, hun?" He asked. I looked into his eyes, he now looked sad. He was sad about the fact I was scared of him.

"You scared me before when you yelled. You've never yelled at me like that… I don't like you when you're angry at me" I replied.

"I'm sorry. But please don't ever put yourself in a situation like that ever again - especially one where I can't protect you. I'd never forgive myself if you got seriously hurt" Shawn said. He squeezed my hand.

"I won't" I promised. Shawn finally smiled and then wrapped me in a hug. It was so good to have him not angry at me anymore. I sunk into his hug, wrapping my arms around his naked upper body (he still had his wrestling outfit on).

"You're special to me, May. I like taking care of you and it saddens me when I can't do that and when somebody else is doing it for me - which is why I got so angry about Cena doing it" Shawn murmured into my hair. He pulled me closer to him.

"I was thinking about you the whole time I was out there, worrying about what you'd think" I said.

"I had my mind on you during the whole Khali match, and when I was backstage getting treated for my injury I was thinking about our kiss" He said. I tensed up, I didn't know how he felt about it.

"You were?" I asked.

"Yeah… I was thinking how much I liked it… and how I want to do it again" Shawn pulled back from me so we were face to face. I saw an unmistakable flash of passion in his eyes and felt my heartbeat speed up again, but for a completely different reason this time.

"Me too" I whispered. I was almost shivering from the intensity of the moment. Shawn brushed his lips across mine in a soft kiss. He was an amazing kisser, and a shiver ran down my spine when he hardened it, deepening our kiss. He pulled me up against him and the kiss continued, hard and passionate. My legs had turned to jelly and my mind was muddled up. He had such a strong effect on me, I felt weak all of sudden in a good way. Shawn hauled me up onto his lap and wrapped his arms completely around my body. I slid my arms around his neck, and one hand wandered up to his hair. As the kiss got even deeper and he played his tongue with mine, I felt Shawn run his hand down my back. I moaned into his mouth, arching my back. He pulled away from me, and smiled a naughty little smile.

"You like that?" He asked, his voice all low and husky. I nodded breathlessly. I never knew a kiss could turn me on so much, but I had all the familiar feelings running through my body. I wondered if the feelings between us had been building up for months and I'd just never noticed.

"Good… because there's a lot more where that came from" Shawn replied, his lips inches from mine. Then he closed the distance, kissing me again. Every kiss left me weak, especially teamed with Shawn running his hand down my back. Everytime he did it, it sent shivers down my spine, and I moaned into his mouth.

"We should get changed… I think we have a promo event tonight" I whispered when this kiss, long and hot, finally ended. I rested my forehead against Shawn's. I could feel his breath against my face.

"I don't want to go," Shawn replied. Our faces were so close, his lips brushed across mine with each word.

"You know we have to" I said. Each week a couple of superstars were commissioned to do all the promotion for their brand - Shawn and I had been chosen to promote Raw that week. We were going to Florida (my home state, I hailed from Miami, where our show was) for the next Raw and had to promote (we were in Pennsylvania at that moment). Next week we had a mixed gender tag team match - me and Shawn versus Melina and Johnny Nitro. Melina was putting up her Women's Championship title on the line and if Shawn beat Johnny, I would get her championship. Shawn was delighted when we were told the news, he was convinced I was going to end up the Women's Champion. I just wished he could be the WWE Champion at the same time.

"I guess so. I wonder what is it this time" Shawn answered. He kissed me briefly, and then I moved so he could get up. "I'd rather stay here, just you and me" He added. The look he teamed with that sentence was so hot, it made my legs turn to jelly again. He smiled an extremely sexy smile, and then said "Meet you in the hallway in 5 minutes." My stuff was back in the diva's locker-room, so I had to go back there and get it.

"Ok" I nodded. I turned to go out but Shawn grabbed my arm and turned me back around. He kissed me long and hard and then let go of me. I bit my lip, he was such a good kisser.

My legs were slightly shaky as I walked out into the hallway. The diva's locker-room was on the other end of the hallway. I walked down there and managed to get in without anything else happening. I couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened between Shawn and I. Those kisses were certainly not a one-off, they were too steamy to be. I got changed, packed up my stuff and went back into the hallway. Shawn wasn't out yet (he takes forever to get changed, I always beat him), so I waited around for him. Mickie James came walking down the hallway, going to the locker-room.

"May!" She squealed, spotting me. "Are you alright?" She continued. She'd obviously heard about Khali hurting me.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I smiled at her. She touched the bandage on my head.

"I hope so. Is Shawn ok?" She asked.

"Yeah. We're going to a promo event now" I rolled my eyes. Mickie laughed, slapped high fives with me and disappeared into the locker-room. Just then, Shawn appeared, dressed in a pair of jeans and a shirt. He looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Sexy boy indeed" I said as he neared me, quoting the name of his entrance theme song. Shawn laughed and took my hand. He kissed my forehead.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Now let's go get this promo thing out of the way" He grinned at me. I agreed.

We checked in with Vince McMahon, who was extremely pleased at the new developments - he loved scandal in the WWE and advised Shawn to keep it going with John Cena, and he said he wanted to give me a bigger part in the storylines from now on. Then he sent us off to our promo event, which was a press conference with some of the other superstars - including John Cena and Edge. We would be talking about the upcoming pay per view, Judgment Day and other things.


	3. A Big Fight

[Author Note:

Hi guys! Thanks to the people who are reviewing, I'm so glad you're enjoying the story, I'm having loads of fun writing it. I'll try to update more frequently as the story gets going…

Here's the latest installment!

It was around midnight when the conference finally finished - Shawn and John had been asked lots of questions about the championship, and I was asked about the mixed tag team match. The entire WWE contingent stayed in hotels when we were on the road, and we retired there early because it had been a big night. Shawn and I had rooms next door to each other - so we went up together. We reached our rooms, and I was about to unlock mine, when Shawn stopped me.  
"Come here" He said, drawing me into his arms. I had felt sexual tension between us through the whole conference, especially when we were asked about the tag team match and Shawn had said we made an extremely good team and then a "really great couple." The way he had looked at me when he'd said that, almost made me want to kiss him right there. But we'd decided to keep our little thing a secret as I was his valet and because of the fact he was 20 years older then me. Not that age mattered to me, but it did to everyone else. Shawn kissed me softly and sweetly, and I felt my heart melting. He was so amazing. Slowly, the kiss got more intense until we were wrapped in each other's arms and Shawn had backed me up against the wall. For the first time, he moved away from my lips to start kissing my neck. I threw my head back, he definitely knew how to please a girl.

"Oh, Shawn…" I breathed out. The pleasure running through me was overwhelming. I bit down on my lip to keep from crying out because we were standing in the hotel hallway. Shawn stopped and looked at me, a naughty glint in his eyes. "It feels good…" I murmured.  
"I know it does" Shawn said. He continued to kiss my neck, with me trying to keep my emotions under control. Finally I lost it, and moaned out loud. Shawn pulled away from me and smiled. "Goodnight, sweetheart" He touched my face gently and then unlocked his hotel room door. He went in and I was left standing in the hallway, trying to regain control of myself. I finally did and managed to go into my room. My emotions were all over the place - Shawn confused me more then anybody else. But it was a good kind of confused. My body was still tingling all over from his kisses and his touch. I was going to be thinking about him for quite awhile before I went to sleep. My head was aching so I didn't stay up long. I got changed into my night gear - pyjama bottoms and a little top. I switched off the light and got into bed. I lay there, loads of thoughts running through my head. The main ones were of Shawn though. I could hear a TV going in the room next to mine - Shawn always watched the late news before he went to bed. I smiled, we knew each other so well. Even with my head hurting, I managed to drift off to sleep.

Confused and scared, I woke up with a start. I'd been having a horrible nightmare where Khali had me and Shawn was trying to save me but he couldn't. I could see him and he could see me, but we couldn't get to each other. I realised I was crying - the nightmare had moved me to tears. I sat up in the dark and looked at the clock. It was 3am. I tried to calm down, but I just couldn't stop crying. I got out of bed and went out of my room. In the hallway, I knocked on Shawn's door. I knew it was the middle of the night, but I needed him. There was no answer, so I knocked louder.  
"Shawn?" I called out. Still no answer. "Shawn? I need you" I said, my voice cracking. "Shawn!" I said, louder, knocking again. Finally, I heard movement and then Shawn opening the door.  
"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He asked. He looked sleepy, he was only wearing pyjama bottoms and his hair was a mess. But I was so glad to see him.  
"I had a bad dream" I hiccupped. "It was about Khali and he had me and you were trying to save me, but you couldn't!" I continued, crying more. I started to sob.  
"Hey, hey, it's ok! It's not real!" Shawn pulled me into his room and shut the door. He'd turned a lamp on, so a slight light filled the darkness. He wrapped me in his arms, and I buried my face in his shoulder. "Hey, shhh, May…" He started to stroke my hair. His touch was comforting, and he felt strong and real. Shawn walked me a couple of steps to his bed and sat me down. He crouched down in front of me and took my face in his hands. "Honey, listen to me. The dream wasn't real, he will never touch you again. I promise you that" He said. I was suddenly ashamed of myself for breaking down in front of him. I looked down, unable to look directly at him. "May, look at me" Shawn said. I slowly raised my eyes to his. "He will never hurt you again, not while I'm here. You know I'd never let anybody hurt you, and I mean that" He continued.  
"I know" I managed to say. My voice was all hoarse from all the crying I'd done that day.  
"Good," Shawn said softly. He gently wiped away the tears from my cheeks. "I want you to stay in my room tonight, you're too emotional and upset to be in your room alone" He added.  
"Sleep where?" I asked.  
"In my bed, of course" Shawn gave me a smile and got off the floor. My heartbeat sped up again - he wanted to share his bed with me? He waited until I had gotten in, then joined me, pulling the covers over both of us. I snuggled up to him, and he wrapped his arms around me. I felt so safe in his arms. I rested my head on his bare chest.  
"I've dreamt about this, you know" Shawn whispered to me as I put my arms around his waist.  
"What?" I asked, feeling him gently run his hand down my back.  
"Sharing my bed with you, holding you in my arms like this," He replied, giving me a squeeze. "I've fantasised about this ever since you became my valet" He finished.  
"Really? Even though I'm way younger then you?" I questioned, looking up at him.  
"Yes… I thought you'd think I was too old for you," Shawn said. He had a twinkle in his eye that made me smile.  
"Age doesn't matter to me," I answered. For the first time, I initiated a kiss, brushing my lips across his. All the other kisses had been started by Shawn. It was a sweet, slow kiss and I felt myself melting into him.  
"Me neither. I don't mind the 20 year age gap. If I want you and you want me, nobody else's opinions matter to me" Shawn said after the kiss ended.  
"I want you" I said, softly. I saw a slight flare of passion in his eyes at my words.  
"I want you too and always have" He replied. I was sure he saw the same passion light up in my eyes. We just looked at each other for awhile, and soon I was aware my breathing was getting heavy. He turned me on so much. I felt Shawn's hand slide up my back in a slow motion, and let out a deep shaky breath. Half of me was turned on, half of me was nervous. Shawn was so much older and mature and I was an inexperienced teenager. I was also a virgin, which made things a lot more nervous for me.  
"Relax, babe" Shawn whispered, using a different nickname for me. My breathing was even shakier now, my emotions were getting the better of me. "I won't hurt you, I just want to make you feel good" He continued.  
"I'm sorry" I apologised, feeling tears welling up in my eyes again for the third time in one day. I didn't want to feel nervous around him - I had never felt like this before, I was always so comfortable with him.  
"Don't apologise. I know the fact I'm older then you and more experienced makes you nervous," Shawn said. He reached up and brushed a lock of hair back from my face.  
"I'm scared I'll do something stupid and you'll laugh at me" I said, feeling inadequate.  
"You won't do anything stupid and if you do, I won't laugh at you. It's a learning experience sweetheart. If we made love, would I be your first?" Shawn laughed softly. I nodded silently, biting my lip. "I want to make your first time enjoyable and pleasurable for you, May" He smiled, his eyes lighting up. He started to gently massage my shoulders. "I need you to relax, or that won't happen" Shawn said. His fingers felt so good on my skin and I felt the hot turned on side of my mind coming back into action. I expected him to kiss me - he did, but not my lips. He went back to my neck like he had done in the hallway earlier. Somehow he'd managed to find an amazingly sensitive spot and was kissing it. As he did this, he moved his hands down and gently moved me on the bed until I was lying flat and he was leaning over me. He continued to kiss my neck while his hands worked on my back.  
"Shawn…" I called out as he started to pull up my pyjama top. Shawn stopped for a second and looked up at me.  
"Tell me it feels good, baby. I wanna hear you say it" He said. His voice was husky and low and oh god, it sent shivers down my spine.  
"You know it feels good.. you make me feel good" I moaned. Shawn looked satisfied and went back to kissing my neck. He tugged up my pyjama top and I hesitated at whether I should let him take it off me.  
"We don't have to do this, you know" Shawn looked up at me.  
"I want to" I said, softly.  
"Only if you're sure" He brought his head up next to mine and pulled my top up. Only hesitating for a second, I allowed him to pull it off me. "You're beautiful," Shawn whispered, looking into my eyes. He was so sweet, but also very sexy at the same time.  
"Thank you" I touched my hand to his face. Shawn took my hand and kissed it. My heart absolutely melted, he was just perfect.  
"I think we should wait. Your first time should be absolutely amazing, and I want to make it that way. At 3am after one of the hardest nights we've ever had with both of us injured is not the right time" He said. He had a point. Shawn wrapped his arms around my naked back and I cuddled up to him. I drifted off again, and this time there were no bad dreams.

The next morning, I slowly opened my eyes. Shawn was spooned behind me, one arm wrapped around me from behind. His head was resting on top of mine and we fitted together perfectly - my small body fitted against his larger one. I smiled and placed my hand over his. Yesterday had been one of the biggest days in my WWE career, I still couldn't quite believe it. I lay there and thought about it until I felt Shawn moving behind me. I looked behind me and saw he was awake.  
"Best sight I've ever woken up to," He said, giving me a wicked smile. "My gorgeous sexy valet all wrapped around me," He continued. I turned over in his arms, so I was facing him. "Although, I think you're more then my valet now" Shawn finished, breaking into a full-out grin. Then he leaned forward and brushed a kiss across my lips, which made my body awake, those pleasurable feelings running through me again. When he pulled away, I bit my lip. "Why do you bite your lip, babe?" Shawn asked.  
"To curb all the feelings running through me… you make me feel so amazing it's hard to contain it" I confessed.  
"You don't have to contain your feelings with me, sweetheart. Although I think it's adorable when you do bite your lip, it makes you look innocent and sweet, and I love it" Shawn laughed. Whenever he gave me a compliment, I bit my lip and again I did it. Shawn laughed even more. "I love your innocence, it's extremely sexy to me. I want you to stay innocent for me" He continued.  
"I'll do anything for you" I replied, knowing that was the truth.  
"I know you will. I want you to do one thing… I want you to win the Women's Championship on our next show for me," Shawn looked into my eyes.  
"I don't think I can…" I whispered. I wasn't such a good wrestler, I had been trained but I was better as a valet.  
"You're a fantastic wrestler, May. I believe in you, and we'll be a tag team so I'll be there to support you. Do it for me, win for me" Shawn's eyes had a determined look in them.  
"I don't want to be champion without you being the WWE Champion" I said. I felt so bad for Shawn, he'd lost his chance at being the champion, which I knew he wanted so badly. He never stopped fighting for his chance.  
"Baby, I can't be, you know that. I lost that match yesterday. You know I want to destroy Cena and take his belt, I want that so much, but I can't have it," Shawn replied. He now looked a little bit sad, he wanted to be the champion so badly it hurt. I hugged him tightly.  
"I know, Shawn, I know. I know how much you want it. I wish I could help you get it, I feel so useless" I said, shaking my head.  
"Don't talk nonsense, May. You help me so much by being my support, without you I can't wrestle. If I had a title match and you weren't there, I'd lose," Shawn said. He wrapped me closer in his arms and we just lay together for awhile in silence. I could hear him breathing, it was so quiet.  
Finally we had to get up because we had another promo event - this time it was a meet and greet with fans. I went back to my room to change, and decided I no longer wanted my own room in hotels. But Shawn and I couldn't book a room together, people would get suspicious. I got changed and went out - like usual, I had beaten Shawn. Everytime. That made me smile, and I giggled to myself. He was so slow, what he did in there to take so long, I had no idea. I was about to go in because he was taking forever when he stepped out, locking the room behind him.  
"You slowpoke, I was waiting for like ten minutes!" I exclaimed. I looked him over - he definitely got my approval. He was looking sexy as hell in a pair of jeans and a shirt that was slightly unbuttoned. I had on a little miniskirt and a tank top.  
"You didn't have many clothes to put on, so of course you beat me" Shawn grinned and slid his arm around my waist.  
"And you're wearing too many… that shirt is buttoned up way too far" I giggled and attempted to unbutton his shirt.  
"Oi, don't strip me in the hallway! My fellow wrestlers might see me!" Shawn laughed and took my hands to stop me. We had a little wrestling match that ended up with Shawn overpowering me. He scooped me up into his arms. I squealed and tried to get down.  
"Shawn! Let me down!" I shouted, giggling like mad. Shawn carried me all the way to the elevator and into it. Edge was already in the elevator and he raised his eyebrows at us.  
"What's going on between you two?" He asked, surveying the two of us trying to push the elevator button at the same time.  
"Nothing!" Shawn exclaimed, as I managed to finally push it.  
"Not taking advantage of your sweet young valet, are you?" Edge sent me a look which could only be described as flirtatious.  
"Of course not" Shawn said, sharply. He hated even the thought of that - he would never take advantage of me. "How dare you even suggest that!" He took a step towards Edge.  
"Shawn," I grabbed onto his arm to stop him. "Save that for inside the ring," I continued, giving him a pointed look. The elevator stopped on the ground floor and we all got out. Edge rolled his eyes at us and then walked off in the direction of where our cars would be picking us up. Shawn went to follow him, but I stopped him. "What was that in there?" I asked.  
"May, he was saying I force you into doing things you don't want to do, which I don't! I don't want to be a bad guy!" Shawn was getting agitated.  
"Shawn, you know you're not the bad guy. You're sweet, amazing and perfect, and you said yourself you wouldn't hurt me. I believe that," I said firmly. Shawn looked directly into my eyes, he knew I meant every word I said.  
"May, you're my sweetheart. You're innocent, understanding and vulnerable, and I would never hurt you" He said. I bit down on my lip hard, his words were so perfect. "I mean it" Shawn added. Then in the lobby, in full view of anybody who might have been around, he kissed me. It was a sweet romantic kiss, that made me fall for him even more. Shawn didn't say anything when it ended, just took my hand and led me out to our cars. It was two superstars to a car, so there were a fleet of them outside.

Later on, we were almost at the end of the meet and greet. I loved meeting the fans, they were fantastic people. Loads of them wanted autographs and photos - and Shawn and I found out how many people liked us as a team and wanted pictures of us together. A girl came up to me with a camera in her hand.  
"Hi May! You're my favourite diva. Will you take a picture with John Cena, cos he's my fave wrestler?" She asked. I frowned, I hadn't spoken to John since yesterday. I looked behind me. Shawn was chatting happily to a couple of young fans. I didn't want to let the girl down, who was looking hopefully at me.  
"Sure" I smiled and followed her over to John.  
"Let me set up my camera" The girl said and started fiddling with her camera. I looked at John.  
"Hi" I said, apprehensively. I didn't know if he was mad at me or not.  
"Hey… look I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to get Shawn mad at you. Are you guys ok?" John answered. I breathed out a sigh of relief.  
"We're fine" I said. In my mind I added 'We're more then fine.'  
"Ok, I'm ready!" The girl exclaimed, holding up her camera. John wrapped his arm around me to pose for the picture. I wasn't expecting him to do that, and I had no other choice to copy the gesture. We posed for a couple of pictures and the girl asked someone to take a picture of the three of us. The meet and greet ended after that and I looked around for Shawn. We were supposed to go back to the hotel together, we had the rest of the day off. I couldn't see him anywhere. I figured he'd gone out to the cars to wait for me. I went out to the parking area, but he was still nowhere to be seen. I counted the cars and realised one was missing. Shawn had left without me. Why would he do that? And how was I supposed to get back to the hotel now?  
"Hey, you ok?" I heard John's voice behind me. He came up beside me.  
"Shawn left without me. I have no way to get back to the hotel" I said, wondering what was going on.  
"You can share my car. I ended up with Edge though," John rolled his eyes. "I woke up late and his was the only one left when I came out," He continued.  
"Thanks. I don't know why he left without me" I was feeling mightily puzzled by this time. I followed John to his car, which had Edge already inside.  
"May is getting a ride back with us, Shawn left without her" John explained as I climbed in. I ended up sitting in the middle of the two guys.  
"Why is he being such an asshole to you lately, girly?" Edge said. John scowled at him.  
"Leave her alone, Adam," He said, using Edge's real name. "She had a bad day yesterday and doesn't need you pestering her," He added.  
"But he is being an asshole! Leaving without her, and yelling at her last night. You could do a lot better, is all I'm saying" Edge retorted, turning to stare out the window.  
"Don't worry about him, he's just jealous Shawn got such a gorgeous valet and he has nobody" John whispered. I had to laugh.  
"I heard that" Edge said. It hit me just then, John had called me gorgeous. Edge had been right, he did fancy me.  
"I don't know why he'd just ditch me like that, we made up perfectly fine last night and he was fine all through the meet and greet" I said. I couldn't understand it.  
Edge ignored us for the rest of the ride, and John and I chatted about the upcoming storylines and where we were going in the forthcoming weeks. I found him incredibly easy to talk to. I said bye to him and went up in the elevator. What was Shawn's problem? He had some explaining to do. Shawn had given me his room key because we were due to come back together and he kept losing it, and he claimed it would be better if I held onto it. When I turned the corner to our hallway, he was nowhere to be seen - if he'd come back here he'd be waiting outside because I had the key.  
I unlocked his room and went in - I noticed he hadn't made the bed from when we'd shared it the night before. I waited around but Shawn didn't return. I was getting upset after about an hour, where was he? I was more worried then angry by this point. Fighting back tears, I curled up on the unmade bed. It smelt like Shawn. I buried my face in his pillow and just lay there. What felt like hours passed, until I heard the door open. I sat up. Shawn looked absolutely normal - not like he'd ditched me and then taken hours to come back.  
"Where have you been? I've been so worried!" I cried, trying to keep control. "You left without me! Why? And you've been gone for hours! You're scaring me, Shawn!" I continued before he could say anything.  
"Why do you think I left without you?" Shawn asked. He had a spark of anger in his eyes, like it was all my fault.  
"I have no idea! What have I done wrong, Shawn?" I burst into tears and started sobbing.  
"I saw you with John Cena, you had your arm around him and he had his around you!" Shawn shouted.  
"Shawn, that was just a picture for a fan. I couldn't exactly say no, could I?" I said.  
"You left with him, too! I got the driver to drive around the corner, then I watched you. As soon as you noticed I was gone you accepted a ride with him! You didn't wait to see if I'd come back. No you just immediately jumped at the chance to ride in his car!" Shawn yelled.  
"Oh, so that's it? You really need to get over your jealousy, Shawn! You're jealous of John Cena - you're jealous he has the championship, you're jealous he got to protect me last night, and you're jealous that I'm friends with him!" I sobbed. I stood up and walked to the door. I wasn't going to put up with this, this wasn't my fault, Shawn was too jealous for his own good.  
"Fine! You walk out then! Throw away everything that happened last night! If you like Cena so much, go and be with him. You obviously want him!" Shawn said behind me. I stopped and spun around.  
"No, I want you! I always have! But it doesn't seem like you want me as much as I want you!" I shouted and walked out. Tears running down my face, I unlocked my hotel room. But before I could go in, I felt Shawn grab my arm.  
"May… I do want you. I want you more then anything in this world - even more then the WWE championship" I heard him say behind me. That stopped me in my tracks. He wanted me even more then the championship? He'd always told me that was the most important thing in his life. It still didn't make me any less angry at him.  
"Well you don't really show it, do you?" I answered and proceeded to walk into my room. I didn't get far because Shawn pulled me backwards. He pushed me against the wall, and kissed me hard. This kiss was hot and passionate and made my legs go weak. Before I knew what I was doing, I started to kiss him back. Shawn took my hands and pinned them between our bodies so I was immobile. Then his hands went behind me and I felt one slowly slide up my back. I moaned into his mouth and he pulled away from me.  
"Yes, I do really show it" He whispered, looking into my eyes.  
"You bastard" I said breathlessly. "I should hate you, I should be in my room feeling angry at you right now…" I continued, still trying to catch my breath after that kiss.  
"You couldn't hate me if you tried" Shawn replied. He kissed me again and guided me back into his room. Shutting the door behind him with his foot, he steered me to the bed, pushing me down onto it. He got on top of me and proceeded to kiss my neck. I slid my arms around his neck and threw my head back. I let out a small moan when he hit my sensitive spot.  
"Nothing like a fight to get you all hot and bothered" Shawn looked up at me and grinned. I felt him pulling up my tank top and running his hand across my stomach. A shiver ran down my spine.  
"If you want me to stop, tell me" Shawn added. He moved up next to me and looked into my eyes. His eyes were aflame with passion which I knew had been fuelled by our stormy fight. Fighting with me made him hot. I nodded and allowed him to pull off my top. I hesitated, I wasn't sure what to do now. Shawn continued looking into my eyes and guided my hands to his shirt.  
"You can unbutton it all you like now" He whispered. My hands were shaking slightly as I undid his shirt. I hadn't gone further then kissing with a guy before. I slid off his shirt and felt Shawn's hands go around to my back. He unhooked my bra and took that off too. His arms stayed around me for a minute, where I knew he could feel me shaking.  
"Sweetheart, if you're too nervous, we don't have to go any further," Shawn cupped my chin in his hand. He was so understanding.  
"I've never gone any further then kissing before" I admitted, softly. I was embarrassed to tell him that.  
"I promise I'll take it slow, and if you want to stop, we'll stop," Shawn said and kissed me briefly. "I want this to be special for you and I want you to be totally relaxed" He continued. He ran his finger down my back gently. "Relax…" He murmured. His tone of voice was soothing and since I felt totally safe with him, I let my body relax onto his. "Good girl…" Shawn whispered, giving me another kiss. He moved his kisses down my body - from my lips, onto my neck and then onto my collarbone. From my collarbone, he moved down to my stomach. I found that my stomach was especially sensitive and soon Shawn had me moaning out loud. I felt his hands move down to start to unbutton my miniskirt and felt a flash of panic. I didn't know if I could do it.  
"Shawn, stop" I said, my voice shaky. Shawn immediately stopped, like he'd promised he would and looked up at me. I started to cry again, I didn't want to feel scared and make him stop.  
"Oh, sweetheart, it's ok" Shawn moved up the bed and took me in his arms.  
"I don't want to feel scared. I want to do this, but I'm still afraid" I cried. Shawn squeezed me tight.  
"Babe, it's natural to feel scared on your first time. And I can seem intimidating at times, I know" He said, kissing the top of my head.  
"You're not mad?" I said, between sobs.  
"Of course not. I want our first time to be perfect and I want you to be totally ready" Shawn replied. I smiled, he was so amazing.


	4. Things Get Sexy

[Author Note:

Hi everybody! I'm sorry I took so long to upload this update XD. I've been busy.

A slight warning, this instalment is a bit sexy!

xx Megan

It was a couple of days later and we were in Miami. I was planning to see my family on the weekend before our show - I could have gone to my house to stay while I was there but I preferred to stay with Shawn. We still ordered separate rooms but I spent most of my time in Shawn's room. We hadn't made love yet, but I knew I was falling for him more and more everyday. It was Friday night and Shawn had just switched on the TV to Friday Night Smackdown. We always watched it to see how our SD friends were doing on their show - we always swapped over to each others shows, but Shawn hadn't made an appearance on SD in months (I had though, I did a big 8 person divas tag match). It was a usual Friday show on SD until they came to the Raw Rebound - where they showed an important bit from the Raw show every week. Of course, the segment was about Shawn's match with Khali, me accompanying John to the ring and then Shawn confronting John. What else would it be? I sighed. I noticed as we watched the footage that Shawn was looking angry.

"It's in the past, Shawn" I reminded him. He visibly relaxed at my words and took my hand. The programme switched back to the arena and one of the commentators said "And we have some breaking news - a camera caught Shawn and his valet May in the locker-room after Monday Night Raw" - to our horror they showed a clip of us kissing. Shawn and I looked at each other and our mouths dropped open. "They were openly kissing in Shawn's locker-room - even with the 23 year age gap between them. There will be more about this shocking revelation on next week's Raw" The commentator continued.

"Oh my lord" Shawn murmured. I certainly hadn't noticed a camera anywhere near us, I thought we were completely alone. "I guess we'll have to come clean, May" He looked sideways at me.

"I don't know, Shawn. What if it makes us less popular?" I said, getting worried.

"Vince will ask us to do a promo on the show on Monday either confirming or denying it. I'd rather confirm it, I want everybody to know how I feel about you" Shawn tilted my head towards his. I looked into his eyes and realised he was right. So did I.

"They mentioned the age gap, I knew they would bring it up…" I said.

"Don't worry about what everybody thinks, sweetheart. The only person's opinion I care about is yours" Shawn answered. He kissed me softly. I wrapped my arms around him and sighed. My cellphone started to ring, suddenly. Without breaking away from Shawn I felt around behind me until I found it and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said, as Shawn pulled me onto his lap.

"Hello darling! We heard you're in town!" My Mum's voice said.

"Hey Mum! Yeah, we are. Raw has come to Miami, finally" I said. I felt Shawn place a kiss on the back of my neck and smiled.

"We heard you have a new boyfriend. Your father and I would like to meet him. Would he like to come to dinner tomorrow night?" Mum asked. I froze. I didn't know if that was such a good idea. Mum and Dad obviously didn't know the man in question was Shawn.

"Um, let me ask him" I said and put my hand over the mouthpiece. I shifted around so I could look at Shawn.

"Mum and Dad want to meet my new boyfriend, meaning you. They want to have dinner tomorrow. Should we go?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Don't you want your parents to know who your boyfriend is?" Shawn asked. I noticed a twinkle in his eyes.

"Of course I do, but you know they won't be happy with the age difference. They weren't happy when they found out I was your valet, remember?" I answered. That had been a disastrous meeting - Mum and Dad were not pleased when they found out I was working with a 40 year old guy.

"Sweetheart, if they love you, they'll accept us being together. Let's go" Shawn smiled a sexy smile. I breathed out deeply and put the phone back to my ear.

"He says yes. We'll see you tomorrow Mum" I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Wonderful. Anything we should know about him?" Mum answered, sounding pleased. She wouldn't be so pleased when she found out who he was.

"Let's wait until tomorrow when you meet him" I replied. I said bye and hung up. "I really hope this isn't a bad idea" I said to Shawn.

"It'll be fine" He replied. I remembered the last time he told me that, everything went wrong.

The next night, I stopped my car outside my Mum and Dad's place (I have my own place down here and my own car, although I don't use either of them much). I turned off the ignition and just sat there. Shawn in the passenger seat beside me, squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"You can do this, May. After the initial shock, they'll be fine" He said.

"Are you sure?" I said. Because I certainly wasn't.

"Trust me" Shawn leaned forward and brushed a soft kiss across my lips. When he pulled away I let out a deep breath.

"You go in first, I'll get the wine and then join you" He added. I nodded and got out of the car. Shawn busied himself with getting the wine from the trunk and I went up the path to the door. I rung the doorbell. Mum opened the door and broke into a smile.

"May, darling!" She hugged me, then pulled back. "Where is he?" She asked.

"He's getting the wine from the trunk, he'll be here in a minute" I replied, trying to keep calm. Dad and my older sister Jenny appeared and both gave me a hug. Shawn came walking up the path, holding the wine bottles.

"That's the guy you valet for. Where's your boyfriend?" Jenny asked, looking puzzled.

"That is my boyfriend. Mum, Dad… Shawn and I are together" I said quickly. Shawn came up behind me and wrapped his free arm around my waist.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Smith, nice to see you again" He grinned. Mum and Dad were speechless. But they couldn't be rude and say anything because Shawn was a guest in our house.

"Oh… do come in Shawn" Mum said, after a very awkward silence. Shawn and I both stepped in the house. "Shawn, you go in the living room. We need to speak to our daughter" She continued. I swallowed deeply. Shawn squeezed me tight then let go of me. He disappeared into the living room and I was faced with Mum and Dad.

"May, that man is 41 years old. Why are you with him?" Dad asked. He looked furious.

"Dad, I'm 18 years old! I'm old enough to choose my own boyfriends. Shawn is amazing and sweet and perfect for me!" I said. I had to stand up for Shawn, they hardly knew him.

"He is a lot older then you, May. There's 23 years between you! You're still a teenager! He is taking advantage of you and you just don't see it!" Dad exclaimed.

"Dad! He is not taking advantage of me. I chose to be with him and I don't care about the age difference. You don't know him like I do!" I said, aware my voice was getting louder. I knew Shawn could hear our whole conversation from the living room. I didn't want him to hear my parents badmouthing him.

"He's brainwashed you, May. For God's sake, why can't you go out with somebody your own age?" Dad lost his temper.

"You guys wanted to meet my boyfriend and you've met him. Can we just have dinner and try to act civil? He's a guest in our house, you have to treat him with respect!" I shouted. I knew this was a bad idea.

"Fine" Dad turned on his heel and walked into the kitchen. Mum sighed deeply and followed him.

I went into the living room. Shawn was walking around looking at ornaments but he stopped when I came in.

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked, feeling like I could cry. Shawn gave me a hug.

"All of it. Don't worry about what your father thinks, babe. It's better that he knows directly from you. I love what you said about me, though" He smiled a sweet understanding smile.

"What?" I said, burying my face in his shoulder.

"When you said I was sweet, amazing and perfect. I think the same about you" He replied, holding me tight. We stayed in an embrace until Mum called us for dinner. Nervously, I took Shawn's hand and we went into the dining room. Thankfully Dad sat at the head of the table - I sat next to Shawn and across from Jenny. She was the only one who didn't seem annoyed I was with Shawn. She mouthed to me 'Great choice' as Mum served up the meal, which was a roast. I smiled back at her, touching Shawn's leg under the table. He grinned and touched me back. We all ate - Mum kept the subject neutral asking Shawn and I how the wrestling was going (they don't watch it). We told them about our new storyline (the whole thing with John Cena). I noticed Dad would not stop glaring at Shawn. I was getting sick of it and apparently so was Shawn, who had kept a cool demeanour until now.

"I don't mean to be rude, but why do you keep staring at me?" He asked, looking directly at Dad. I bit my lip.

"Why do you feel the need to be with my daughter? Can't you find somebody of your own age?" Dad replied. Somebody your age, Dad? I thought. My Mum and Dad had kids early - Mum had Jenny when was 20. Shawn was only 4 years younger then Dad - Shawn was 41, and Dad was 45.

"Love knows no bounds, Mr Smith. You can't help who you fall for" Shawn answered. He took my hand under the table and squeezed it firmly.

"So you admit you've fallen for May? Someone 20 years younger then you?" Dad said. I wished Dad would just shut up, he was embarrassing himself.

"Yes, why else would I be here meeting her parents? Mr Smith, I think you need to realise that May isn't a little girl anymore and that she's old enough to date who she wants" Shawn answered. I smiled, he knew exactly how to handle Dad's annoying questions.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Dad shouted.

"DAD! Leave him alone. If you don't start being civil, we're leaving" I broke in. I knew Dad wouldn't want me to go as he and Mum only saw me once every couple of months because of my WWE commitments. Dad begrudgingly shut up and the rest of dinner managed to stay civil. We stuck around for another half an hour, then I made excuses, saying we had a promo event to go to, then dragged Shawn out of the house.

Outside in the car, Shawn turned to me. "Why did you say we had a promo event? You know we don't" He asked.

"Oh come on Shawn, it was torture in there. They obviously hate the idea of us being together. I couldn't stand it" I put my head in my hands. "I wish I could agree with you when you say my parent's opinions don't matter, but they do to me," I added.

"May, I know you respect your parents and want them to like me, but I don't think it's going to happen" Shawn touched my shoulder gently. I looked at the floor through my hands. This was a disaster. Sometimes I wondered whether being with Shawn was worth the effort.

"Shawn… I sometimes wonder whether this is worth the effort" I said, continuing to stare at the floor.

"What?" Shawn asked, sounding surprised.

"The odds seem to be stacked against us. Nobody wants us to be together," I answered.

"I want us to be together. Does that count for anything?" Shawn said. He sounded hurt. I hadn't looked at him since we'd left the house.

"It's just so hard, Shawn! We constantly fight and we run into hurdles at every turn" I squeezed my eyes shut.

"We've overcome most other hurdles together, why not this one? I think it just makes us stronger," Shawn replied. "And as for the fights, yes they're fiery but the make up bit is always amazing" He continued, referring to our screaming match in the hotel in Pennsylvania and then our passionate make up session.

I finally brought my head up from my hands. Shawn had his head tilted to one side, he looked absolutely adorable. At that moment I knew it was definitely worth the effort. I also knew I was falling in love with him. I wasn't sure whether to tell him or not as I didn't know if he felt that strongly about me as I did about him.

"Come here, babe" Shawn held out his arms to me, which I gratefully fell into. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Shawn, if I wanted to tell you something and I wasn't sure of how you'd react, would you want to know what I wanted to tell you?" I asked.

"That's a pretty cryptic question, sweetheart. Why? Do you have something you want to tell me?" Shawn replied, stroking my hair.

"I don't know what you'd say" I admitted.

"If it's something to do with us, I want to know" Shawn held me at arm's length. That just made it harder as I could now see his eyes. He looked into my eyes. "Tell me, baby" He continued.

"Shawn… I…" I attempted to say what was on my mind, but stopped. Shawn's piercing eyes penetrated mine. I swallowed deeply. "I, I'm falling in love with you" I finally said, softly. I continued to stare into his eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart…" Shawn whispered. He never broke eye contact with me. He didn't say anything for the longest time. I bit my lip, he didn't feel the same way. I was about to say something, but he placed his finger on my lips to silence me. "I tried to deny it for the longest time, I thought 'no Shawn you can't be in love with May, she's only 18 and doesn't fancy you' - but when I kissed you and you kissed me back, I didn't try to hold my feelings back… I'm falling in love with you, too…" Shawn said. My heart melted at his little speech.

"Shawn, you're so perfect" I murmured, letting him pull me back into his arms again.

"No, you're perfect" Shawn replied, kissing the top of my head. "We're perfect for each other" He added after a moment. I let out a deep breath of relief. It was a big step for me to tell him that.

After one of the biggest moments in our relationship so far, we drove back to the hotel. Both Shawn and I were in extremely good moods, and I managed to avoid Shawn's mood turning sour when I spotted John Cena in the lobby. I pushed Shawn ahead of me to the elevator so he wouldn't see him. I waved to John who waved back - Shawn was pushing the elevator button and didn't see him. I breathed a sigh of relief and followed him into the elevator. In Shawn's room, we flopped onto the couch and switched on the TV.

"Hey babe, I'm gonna take a shower" I said, after I'd watched Shawn flip channels for a couple of minutes.

"Sure" Shawn replied, sending me a wink. I raised my eyebrows and went into the bathroom. I stripped off and got in. I was wetting my hair when there was a knock on the door.

"Shawn, I'm having a shower!" I called. I'd just told him that five minutes ago. Men, I thought, rolling my eyes. They never listen!

"I know… I thought I'd join you" Shawn opened the door. I bit my lip. If he did, it would be the first time he'd see me naked. I peered around the shower curtain.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I wondered if he could see the worry in my eyes.

"Sweetheart, trust me" Shawn answered. I ducked back behind the curtain, and turned to face the stream of water. I was nervous. I jumped when I felt Shawn touch me from behind. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I felt his body press up against mine. I was shaking slightly, and tried to push it away. This was Shawn I was with, he wouldn't hurt me. Shawn gently moved my hair from my shoulders and started to kiss my neck. "Relax, baby…" He murmured.

"I'm trying" I answered. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on Shawn kissing my neck. I bit down on my lip again as pleasurable feelings rushed through me. Soon, I moaned out loud.

"See, there we go" Shawn whispered. "Let me see you," He continued. He attempted to turn me around, but I grabbed his arms.

"Stop…" I said. Tears welled up in my eyes, what was I doing?

"Babe, it's ok. It's me, you can trust me. I just want to see how beautiful you are," Shawn said. I didn't let go of his arms, but he easily overpowered me and pulled them from my grip. I didn't answer, but I did let him slowly turn me around. Shawn looked me up and down then pulled me into a hug. "You're absolutely beautiful, darling," He whispered. He tilted my head towards his and kissed me softly. I couldn't get over the fact that I'd just let Shawn see me naked. His body felt so good pressed up against mine, though. The kiss got deeper and deeper until Shawn had backed me up against the shower wall. He pinned me there, and slid one hand down my body, while his other tangled in my wet hair. I felt him slide his hand between my legs, forcing my thighs apart. A rush of panic shot through me. Then I thought 'May, it's Shawn. He won't hurt you.' Shawn pulled away from our kiss, and I wondered why, until I felt his fingers enter me. I gasped out loud, and my hips automatically moved up to meet his fingers. Shawn smiled.

"I wasn't expecting you to move your hips" He whispered, as he started to slide his fingers in and out of me.

"Me neither" I admitted. It felt so amazing, I didn't want to lose control straight away because then he might stop. Shawn went back to kissing my neck while he continued working his magic.

"Oh, Shawn…" I breathed out, as pleasure soared through me.

"Does it feel good, baby?" He asked, his eyes penetrating mine.

"You know it does" I answered.

"Good… I think it's time…" Shawn gave me a smile that made my knees go weak - if he hadn't been holding me up I would have fallen. I knew he was right, I didn't want to stop now.

"I want you to make love to me," I said, softly. I knew I wanted Shawn to be my first, I wanted to lose my virginity to him.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this," Shawn replied. His voice was husky and full of passion. He positioned me so it wouldn't be uncomfortable - as he was almost a foot taller then I was. Somehow it wasn't a disadvantage. Wrapping his arms around my body, he moved me in between his legs.

"Are you ready, babe? There's no going back after this" Shawn said. I nodded.

"I want you" I whispered. Shawn smiled again, and I felt him enter me. Since it was my first time, it started to hurt. I cried out in pain, it hurt a lot more then I was expecting it to. I felt a couple of tears escape my eyes and roll down my cheeks.

"Shhh, sweetheart… it's ok, it'll only hurt for a minute" Shawn said. He reached up and tenderly wiped the tears from my cheeks. I bit down on my lip again, hard. It hurt so damned much. More tears escaped my eyes. Shawn kept gently wiping them away. He was being so perfect and understanding. I wasn't crying because of him, but because it hurt.

But slowly and surely, the pain started to ebb away, being replaced by an absolutely pleasurable sensation. After a minute or so, I let out a little moan.

"There we go, baby… concentrate on the good feelings" Shawn murmured. He started to move in and out of me, slowly moving his hips back and forth. As he did this, he resumed kissing my neck. I slid my arms around him and threw my head back. It now felt amazing. I started to moan Shawn's name. Somehow I knew hearing me say his name like that made him hot. Shawn raised his head up and kissed me hard on the lips. Our kiss was passionate and extremely hot. I knew Shawn was nearing orgasm and so was I. We continued kissing deeply until Shawn went tense in my arms. I felt a warmth inside me and knew he'd orgasmed.

"May… oh sweetheart…" He murmured, stroking my hair back from my face. Just then I had my orgasm. It was mind-blowing and if Shawn hadn't been holding me, I would have collapsed.

"Oh, Shawn… oh my god" I moaned out. I leant against his strong form, trying to catch my breath.

"How was that for a first time?" Shawn whispered, picking me up in his arms. He turned the shower off and got out. I didn't answer, just rested my head on his shoulder. Shawn wrapped us both in large fluffy towels and then carried me out to the main room. He put me in the bed and then joined me.

"Mmm… I think you should get rid of your towel" I said, tugging on the towel wrapped around his waist.

"Only if you get rid of yours" Shawn laughed. I let him pull mine off and then managed to get his off. He enveloped my naked body in his arms and gave me a soft, sweet kiss. I was all warm and very happy, all cuddled up with him - I had never felt so comfortable or safe in my entire life. I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
